<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Is The Loneliest Number by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906827">One Is The Loneliest Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bug's Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Day 20, Gen, He's lost without his siblings., Lost - Freeform, Luther-centric, No Dialogue, Season 2 compliant, Toto I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, Whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther knew he was alone. He knew how to live alone, hell, he lived on the moon! But, he knew that he was the only Hargreeves this time around. </p><p>Now he was truly alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bug's Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Is The Loneliest Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Whumptober Day 20, Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. </p><p>I actually really really like Luther?! In Season 1, He's just a big kid, he's one of the most emotionally stunted ones (Along with Vanya), and in Season 2 He's just a big himbo. I really wanted to have a character study, so here it is! </p><p>As always, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luther knew he was alone. He knew how to live alone, hell, he lived on the moon! But, he knew that he was the only Hargreeves this time around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was truly alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, there were people around him, he had a job, he had friends (if you could call them that). But he didn’t have his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were always together - at least for missions -  and he still knew what they were up to when he was on the moon. But now, now he didn’t know if they were alive, dead, or even in the same time as him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all Five’s fault. Five was going on and on about the apocalypse, and then had them trust his powers. Look where it got them! Well, at least, look where it got Luther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther managed to get into a fighting ring, with the help of Jack Ruby (yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jack Ruby). He wasn’t that proud of it, but it’s what he’s good at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not really good at anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not good with talking to people like Klaus or Allison, he’s not good at fighting like Diego (not that he’d ever say that to him) or playing music like Vanya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther’s just good at fighting with his fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially with this awful body of his. The last thing his father did to him before shipping him off to the moon for four years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Luther thinks about it, he thinks it’s good for him that 60’s Reginald didn’t want anything to do with him. He can’t be manipulated anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther could think and take care of himself. He knew that, he’s been doing that for a year. Though, it’s been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe that. He’s actually survived </span>
  <em>
    <span>(just surviving)</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a year without anything from his father or his siblings. He’s fought and guarded for his way here. For his own life here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That can’t be Five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>